Shawarma
by FranbergH
Summary: Sebungkus shawarma setelah peperangan melawan sepasukan chitauri menggerakkan hati Thor yang sebenarnya sehangat shawarma di tangannya :D Umm.. Maybe for Family Spring Event 2012? :p


**Ufufufufufufufu~**

**Akhirnya berhasil nambah fandom lagi. Total dengan ini udah 9 fandom. Tinggal 1 lagi buat target menuju ke penjelajah fandom :D**

**Yakk.. Langsung ke TKP yuuuk~ **

* * *

**Shawarma**

_Story by: Franbergh_

Siang itu di tengah kekacauan sebuah kedai kecil, enam orang duduk mengelilingi meja. Keenamnya dalam ketenangan luar biasa -yang sebenarnya ajaib karena mereka selalu berdebat kalau sedang berkumpul- sedang menikmati roti gulung sejenis kebab, sebuah makanan yang sepertinya adalah harapan Tony Stark setelah ia sekarat hampir mati.

Shawarma.

Diantara mereka adalah seorang putra mahkota. Seorang pejuang Asgard yang mendamparkan diri ke Midgard (alias bumi) demi mengejar adiknya tersayang yang sudah disangkanya tewas. Thor melahap shawarmanya dengan nikmat. Ia belum pernah mencicipi makanan seperti ini. Ia belum pernah menemuinya di Asgard. Setelah pertarungan melelahkan melawan satu armada chitauri, roti gulung itu terasa sangat nikmat.

"Hmm," gumamnya melahap satu lagi shawarma di atas piringnya. Di seberangnya Dr. Banner mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Setelah ketenangan total pesta shawarma itu selesai, Thor mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan yang sibuk merapikan kedainya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Bungkuskan satu lagi," perintah Thor. Yeah! Karena dia tidak pernah meminta. Thor memerintah.

"Kau masih mau makan lagi?" tanya Steve yang sedari tadi kelihatan lesu.

"Aku akan membawakannya untuk Loki. Dia pasti belum pernah makan ini," Thor dengan senyuman sumringahnya justru mendapatkan tatapan shock kelima rekannya. Tanpa menghiraukan komentar sinis Tony, Thor mengambil sebungkus shawarma yang masih hangat dan keluar dari dalam kedai. Ia mengayunkan Mjolnir-nya dan melesat pergi.

"Apa dia tahu dimana adik tercintanya sekarang?" tanya Tony hanya dijawab angkatan bahu dari keempat rekannya yang tersisa.

====================0000000000000000000000000000 ====================

Saat meluncur Thor baru sadar.

"Kemana mereka membawa Loki?" gumamnya mengerutkan alis mengingat-ingat. SHIELD tidak bisa datang ke tengah kekacauan karena mereka harus mendarat di laut setelah pesawatnya rusak parah, dan pasukan yang ikut serta dalam pertempuran adalah pasukan angkatan darat. Thor pun melesat pergi mencari 'bau' markas angkatan darat.

Setelah terbang agak jauh memutar –karena Thor tidak tersesat- akhirnya Thor melesat turun di depan tulisan besar "MARINE" yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa pria berpakaian belang-belang.

Suara berdentum Thor yang mendarat langsung membuat beberapa orang yang berada di situ siaga mengangkat senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada Thor. Sedetik kemudian suara nyaring sirine berdenging dan selusin pasukan berlarian menghadang Thor dengan senapan di tangan mereka, siap ditembakkan. Di belakang mereka terdengar suara bergemuruh dan Thor melihat sebuah tank ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Loki!" Thor tetap pede memerintah.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! LETAKKAN SENJATAMU!" perintah seorang pasukan di atas tank. Thor menyipitkan matanya. Berani sekali ada yang memerintahnya. Kemudian Thor mendengar pasukan di atas tank berbicara pada seseorang yang jelas berbicara kalau mereka tidak diijinkan memberitahukan dimana si otak kekacauan di tengah kota ditahan.

Thor maju, satu pleton pasukan bertambah di belakang pasukan yang sudah bersiaga. Kemudian situasi sudah tidak terkendali lagi saat Thor mulai memaksa masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang depan angkatan darat dipenuhi para pasukan yang mengerang dan tergeletak pingsan, tanah berlubang-lubang dan retak karena peluru dan pukulan Mjolnir serta sebuah tank yang terjungkal. Dari dalam tank, Thor mengeluarkan seorang pasukan yang setengah sadar.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Loki!" perintah Thor sambil menarik krah sang prajurit. Prajurit itu dengan gemetar melirik sekelilingnya yang kacau.

"Dia.. Tidak di sini. Kami tidak menahannya," akhirnya ia menyerah dan menjawab Thor.

"Lalu dimana?!" Thor tersulut emosi.

"Ti.. Tidak tahu!" jawabnya mulai panik saat Thor mendekatkan wajahnya mengancam. Akhirnya dengan kesal Thor melemparkan prajurit itu kemudian mengayunkan Mjolnir-nya lagi dan melesat pergi.

_Satu lagi yang membantu kekacauan dengan pasukan chitauri di tengah kota adalah angkatan udara_, pikir Thor.

Baru saja mendarat di tengah lapangan udara, dua kali lipat pasukan lebih banyak dari yang ditemui Thor di angkatan darat sudah mengepung Thor. Thor kembali mengamuk sebelum akhirnya pemimpin pasukan turun tangan dan menyerah memberitahunya kalau mereka juga tidak menahan Loki.

Dengan emosi yang bertumpuk karena seenaknya 'dipermainkan', akhirnya jalan terakhir Thor mendatangi pesawat SHIELD dan langsung disambut oleh Nick Fury.

"Mau apa kau megunjungi angkatan bersenjata?" serbu Nick langsung ke inti masalahnya sebelum Thor masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Dimana kalian menahan Loki?" tanya Thor rupanya sudah pada puncak kekesalannya.

"Kami berhasil menjemputnya dengan salah satu jet, langsung membawanya ke sini dan dia sekarang ditahan di sini. Masih ada satu lagi sel untuknya," jawab Nick santai. Thor langsung menyingkir menuju sel yang dimaksud Nick. Dan disanalah Loki sedang duduk dengan tenang, tampak melamun seperti biasa. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan sedang bersedih karena tertangkap, tetapi seperti biasa saat melihat Thor muncul senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

"Tolong jangan bilang kau sudah kangen lagi padaku!" sapa Loki berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Thor memasang wajah cuek yang berkata 'Yeah! Terserah!'. Thor kemudian menoleh melihat Nick yang mengikutinya 'menjenguk' Loki.

"Bagaimana aku memberikan ini padanya?" tanya Thor mengangkat kantong berisi shawarma-nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Nick curiga.

"Shawarma," jawab Thor singkat. Nick berjengit. "Sudahlah. Buka pintunya!" lanjut Thor memerintah seorang penjaga berseragam gelap yang menenteng senapan besar di dekat pintu. Penjaga itu menatap Nick yang mengangguk memberikan ijin kemudian barulah ia membukakan pintu sel Loki.

Loki mundur selangkah saat Thor masuk. Tetapi sudut bibir Thor tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil saat ia mengangkat kantong di tangannya dan mengulurkannya pada Loki. Loki menatapnya dengan curiga baru dengan ragu ia mengambilnya dari tangan Thor.

Loki membuka kantong kertas itu perlahan sambil mengawasi Thor yang tersenyum bagaikan kakak baik yang datang sambil membawa oleh-oleh kesukaan sang adik. Loki akhirnya melirik isi kantong dan merogohnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang agak empuk dan hangat dengan aroma gurih. Kemudian, Loki tertegun menatap shawarma di tangannya.

Thor mengamati reaksi Loki yang terdiam menatap shawarma oleh-olehnya. Sudah sangat lama saat ia membawakan Loki sesuatu. Thor langsung merasa kalau hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi kali ini, Thor tidak ingin Loki berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya lagi, saat pulang ke Asgard nanti, ia ingin meminta pada ayahnya agar memberi Loki kesempatan lagi.

"Ini.." gumam Loki gemetar memegang shawarma-nya. "Aku pernah bilang aku suka kambing," ucap Loki lirih. Senyuman merekah di bibir Thor.

"Ya, aku ingat," jawab Thor bangga karena ia tahu Loki pasti terharu karena ia mengingat kata-kata Loki saat mereka masih kecil. Benar saja. Loki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Thor dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku suka kambing karena kambing keren! Bukan enak! Kau kejam sekali! Kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk menyakiti perasaanku!" Loki mengamuk, Thor tertegun.

"E.. Eh?! Bukan.. Bukan begitu, brother!" Thor tidak sanggup melihat adiknya yang tampak sangat terluka di hadapannya. "Baiklah! Akan kubawakan isi ayam!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Thor langsung berbalik pergi tanpa menghiraukan Nick. Nick sendiri hanya mengawasi Loki di dalam selnya saat pintu selnya tertutup kembali, dan ia melihat perubahan di wajah Loki dari ekspresi sakit hati ke ekspresi bersemangatnya.

"Dia memporak-porandakan angkatan darat dan udara untuk mengantarkan itu tahu," Nick menyampaikan warta berita. Loki di dalam selnya kembali duduk dan menumpangkan kakinya di atas yang lain sambil bersandar.

"Yeah, whatever," jawabnya Loki cuek pada Nick kemudian dengan santai membuka lagi shawarmanya dan mulai menggigitnya. Nick mengerutkan alisnya menatap Loki. "Aku lapar dan kalian tidak memberiku apa-apa," lanjut Loki membela diri.

"Kau memang suka kambing untuk dimakan, kan?!" sindir Nick dijawab seringai tipis Loki. Kemudian Nick meninggalkan sel Loki untuk kembali ke ruang kontrol dan mendapatkan laporan dari anak buahnya bahwa sang kakak tengah diburu oleh sepasang jet yang mendengar kabar penyerangan Thor di angkatan darat dan udara.

Nick menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. _Kakak macam apa Thor ini? Masa bisa tertipu mentah-mentah dengan akting murahan adiknya yang terkenal penipu licik itu? Lain kali, kita harus memastikan untuk menutup mulutnya kalau meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kakaknya._

**=====================The End=====================**

* * *

***Mjolnir: Ada yang gatau? Ini nama palunya si Thor**

**** Shawarma: Sampe sini masih ada yang gatau? Ini makanan sejenis kebab. Daging dan campuran sayur n saus kadang, (tergantung siapa yang buat) yang dibungkus dalam pita (roti gandum).**

**Tehehehehehehehehehe... Jadi kepikiran setelah nonton ending Avengers Assemble waktu Avengers makan shawarma di kedai yang porak-poranda. Mereka makannya keliatan suntuuuuk banget, padahal seru kalau ada Loki yang biasa nyindir-nyindir n bisa manas-manasin suasana. Lagian keliatan banget kalo Thor walopun adiknya nyebelin, ngeselin dan suka bikin masalah, Thor sebenernya sayang banget ma Loki :D**

**Dan alasan kenapa Loki dibekep pas ending Avengers juga karena Nick khawatir. Soalnya Thor kebangetan polosnya percaya aja sama semua yang dibilang sama Loki. Jadi kepikiran... kalo dalam perjalanan ke Asgard Loki kebelet pipis trus bilangnya ke Thor gimana dong? #ditendangLoki **

**Hahahaha... Oke! Mari direview yang udah pada nonton Avengers atau Thor **


End file.
